My Guardian Angel: Zee and Ro's story
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: A sweet story i made up in a dream i had. Zee/Ro couple More than one chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Zee and I were walking along Malibu beach

My Guardian Angel: Zee and Ro's story

Zee and I were walking along Malibu beach. I held his hand even though it was freezing cold. I felt it some many times that I knew how it felt like. I had grown used to the coldness of his hands and arms. "Zee do you believe in an after life like this life right now is only a beginning?"

"I don't know Ro. I usually see what I believe." 

"So your like seeing is believing kind of person?" 

"I suppose so but I'm not sure what is right or wrong anymore." 

"Well do you believe in your freedom?" 

"Yes I believe I can get it." 

"Well can you see it?" 

"No I guess not." 

"Well what about hope and faith don't you have that?" 

"Yes in some things."

"Can you see that either?" 

"No but I know it's there." 

"What about your heart?" 

"I don't have one." 

"Then why would you of saved me, and all those other people Zee?" 

"I guess I have to do more analyzing on the heart." 

"So aren't really a seeing is believing kind of person?" 

"Well I just don't know Ro." We sat down in the sand. Zee put an arm around me to try to protect me from the icy cold wind but it seemed worse that I could feel his cold metallic hands but then it did bring a little warmth. 

"Zee do you believe in guardian angels?" 

"What are those Ro?" 

"They are kind of someone sent here on earth to protect another from danger." 

"Does everyone have one of these?" 

"No only certain people." 

"Have you ever met one?" 

"I think so. I think you're my guardian angel sometimes." 

"But I'm not an angel. I'm a highly advance synthoid." 

"It might be who you are on the outside but I think in the inside you weren't meant to kill but to protect." 

"Do you think that is why I refused to hurt that man?" 

"Perhaps but I know you have a good heart." 

"Why do you believe in me Ro?" 

"Maybe because you were the only person who was ever nice to me and protected me from anything that came my way." 

"What about IU47?" 

"You tried Zee. Stop beating yourself about it. I'm not going to break Zee. I'm not a china doll or any princess." 

"Ro, I don't know if I can." 

"What?" 

"Stop and forget you might die because of me."

"If I do I'll die happy Zee." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because I wasn't lonely or hungry when I died." 

"But Ro…" I leaned more into him. His eyes looked sadden for some reason. 

"IF I do die I will come back for you Zee." 

"How do you know you can Ro?" 

"Because I believe I can." He stayed silent. I hugged myself to keep warm but I was a little warmed up knowing Zee was with me. 

"Ro I don't understand." 

"Zee you believe that you're going to get your freedom right?" 

"Right." 

"Then I believe that I will some how come back to you some way if I ever die to tell you that I'm safe and sound. I will tell you I'll be okay and that I'll wait for you when your time comes." 

"But I can't die." 

"Hmm, are you sure about that Zee?" 

"Yes I can only be destroyed."

"Well isn't that like dying?" 

"Yes in a way I guess." I soon drifted off to sleep while we looked at the moon and the stars on the beach. I was tired. I had thought about Zee a lot. He was nice, kind, gentle, caring, and protective, he was everything I wanted or needed. He took care of me and showed concern for my well being and me. If he could be sad or happy, why couldn't he love and care for me too?

~*~

Ro fell asleep softly grabbing onto my chest. She was shivering almost out of control. I needed to get her back to some sort of warm or she might get sick. Soon it started to rain softly. I picked Ro up trying to shield her from the cold rain falling. I made it back across the beach to the hotel. I put her down on the bed. 

She was freezing cold. I got the towels out of the bathroom and tried drying her off. I turned on the heat and wrapped her in blankets. She was still cold. I couldn't warm her up much more. Soon she broke out into a sweat and she had a very high fever. I called for an ambulance. 

When they got there the said she got pneumonia. I was worried she wasn't going to make it. I left her in the hospital care. I needed to do something drastic. She might die because she's helping me run from the Feds.

I finally got a court request from the US justice department. I said for my sake and Ro's that I too should have a fair trail. Luckily they granted me it. Ro was getting a little bit better but not much better. I was worried for her health. They called me out to court but she didn't want me to leave. She was afraid of never seeing me again. I took her with me to court to stay by my side. She might be able to help me out again. The questioning started. 

"Rosalie Rowen? That is you name right?" 

"Yes but its just Ro now." 

"Okay Ro when did you meet Zeta?" 

"About six months ago."

"How did you come to meet him?" 

"He saved my life from a group of angry kids in a gang that where about to shoot me." 

"So where you staying with them at the time." 

"Yes." 

"But your records say you where staying at a girls home." 

"I ran away but I don't think that the state updates every person who bolts out Sir." 

"Fair enough. Why on repeated cases did you save Zeta?" 

"Because he's my friend." 

"That thing over there is your friend?" 

"Yes Sir and he's not a thing, he's a person as much as you or me." 

"Hmm, so what has he done to prove his friendship Ro?" 

"He's taken special care not to harm a single hair on me, he's fed me, clothed me, just plain cared I was even here." 

"You say that your foster families have never done that?" 

"Not to my knowledge. They've never cared or was even nice to me Sir." 

"I have one family you stayed almost two years with Ro, the Morgan's what did they do to make you runaway Hmm?" 

"They said I would never amount to anything, put me down all the time." 

"Uh huh, so why did you reportedly go back to there?" 

"I wanted to try and find my family." 

"Did you find anything?" 

"No except that I have a brother Sir."

"I see. So would you please describe Zeta for the court please?" 

"He's been kind to every person that we've come to meet on our journey. He doesn't want to kill anymore. He's curious about his surroundings and he wants to live among human kind like any of us want to." 

"He doesn't want to kill even U.S. enemies or his own enemies." 

"No but isn't killing a man who is a complete crook and killing an innocent man still charged as murder." 

"No more further questions." 

"Does the defense want to ask any further questions?" 

"Yes your honor. Ro when you were with Zeta a week ago what happened?" 

"We were walking along the beach. It started to get cold and dark. I fell asleep. Zeta realized that I might be getting sick. He took me back to the hotel room. He wrapped me up in blankets and tried to warm me up. Soon I grew feverish and I had to go to the hospital." 

"I believe that you are recovering from pneumonia. You may die because you're in court defending Zeta why would you have that much dedication to him?" 

"Because I too believe in getting his freedom." 

"So you will die getting it?" 

"If I do die I'll know I was doing the right thing." 

"Huh, so has this been the first time when you risked you life?" 

"No many more times than I can count." 

"Jury of the court I believe that this great dedication should be awarded. Zeta has saved many lives that if he didn't the Federal agents would have been responsible for many deaths of children. Children who've barely begun to live. Rosalie Rowen has shown great courage to fight for this synthoid who wants to live a peaceful life not having to kill anymore people. I don't think that this is too much to ask." The crowd started to whisper.

"Order In all my years as a court judge I have never seen a case like this. But I haven't seen a girl this dedicated to a friend. I believe that he is all she's got. I am going to grant Zeta his freedom. As he was created an American citizen so he has every right to have human rights." He hit his hammer down. "Case closed." 

Ro stepped down from the stand carefully. She still didn't feel good. I picked her up in my arms and spun her around. She soon cheered as well. Dr. Selig came forward. I was meeting my creator. Ro's eyes looked sad. She still wanted to find her parents. I walked over to my creator slowly. He had a proud smile on his face. "I knew I should have created you to do good but they wanted you to destroy, I thought it was a waste to do that." 

"You mean?" 

"I always made you to be peaceful. I didn't want you to be wasted on that." 

"I've been looking for you for a long time." 

"I know I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop my schedule to meet you. I had to keep my schedule secret so the Federal agents wouldn't come after me." 

"Dr. Selig this is my friend Ro." 

"I've watched you up in court. I wish I had a lawyer as quick and clever as you are Ms. Rowen." Ro soon fainted on the floor. I went down next to her on the floor. She was out but she was still breathing. 


	2. Please Don't Die on Me, Ro.

"Ro

Please Don't Die on Me. 

"Ro? Ro! Hold on we're gonna get you to a hospital." The teenage girl moan in pain. Her rather noble deed that might in deed get herself killed but I suppose she knew that when she joined up with the Project code named Zeta. 

I had finally met up again with my magnificent creation today. He didn't want to destroy anymore. It seemed like a fair request but the NSA, which I left since I found out the real intention for everything they had me created. He wanted to be peaceful and not a single soul believes he could even be peaceful. Well, perhaps a few souls. 

We got her to a hospital finding her very ill. She wasn't going to make it. It was practically certain. I was going to tell Zeta that she had very little chance to make it. This was going to crush him emotionally. I went looking for him in the hospital. I found him in the young lady's hospital room. 

"Zeta?" He sadly turned to me. 

"Yes Dr. Selig?" 

"What's her name?" 

"Rosalie Rowen but I call her Ro." 

"Hmm, she a good friend?" 

"Yes, she's my only friend." 

"Doesn't she have a family that worries about her Zeta?" 

"She lives on the streets I met what she called a foster family." 

"Oh, are they nice?" 

"They seem to have some bitterness between them. Ro seemed sad whenever she was reminded of family. She wants to find her parents and her older brother." 

"Oh I see." 

"Is she going to make it?" 

"I can't lie she probably won't make it Zeta. I'm sorry she meant a lot to you didn't she?" 

"Yes." I left Zeta after he banged his fist on the table a couple of times. It looked like he wanted to cry. It seemed sad that he had to keep in all this sadness and wasn't able to let it out. I would come back later to check up on him but I think he wanted to be left alone for now. 

~*~

She's not going to make it. After all of this we finally met our goal and she isn't going to make it. I felt the anger rise up. I had never felt anything like this before. I slammed my fists on the table and on Ro's bed away from her body. It's not fair that my only friend has to leave me after we have come so far. 

"Rosalie Rowen I love you please don't leave me." I loved her. I didn't know it but I cared for this smug teenage girl who's showed me so much and has had so little of her life lived. Her greatest dreams never reached. She never made it to where she was running to. She never found her family or place in life. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me. 

I had hoped that I would take care of her for the rest of her life and protect her from anything that came her way. I wanted to do that now. Protect her from the dangers of the world. I had learned there are so many more than I would of expected. I remember the proud smile she wore when we did something to make a difference in someone's life. 

She never wore a more proud smile than when we went to that Science Museum. She reassured Korikay's mom that I was going to save her. She wore a proud smile because I made in a huge difference to both of their lives if one lost the other then they would be forever sad. 

Now I'm sure that I would be sadden for the rest of my life. She had once called me her guardian angel now I doubted that I could be even close to that title. I think she's more my guardian angel than I am her's. I was going to lose my angel too. I had learned from Ro that the world is an unfair and cruel place now I knew that if I lose her I would finally understand what she meant by those bitter words. I just stared blankly at her for the rest of the night. I think what you can call the state I was in was shock. 

The morning came quickly. I was so shocked that I could think or see clearly even through my computers or nurowaffers. 

"Zee? Where am I?" Was I hearing things? Ro couldn't be up she was practically dead. I bet she is dead. Ro's dead and there was nothing I could do to save her. 

"Zee? Zeta answer me!" 

"Ro? Ro! Your alive, Your really alive!" 

"Yeah I'm just fine Zee. What happened to you?" 

"The doctors said you probably wouldn't make it." 

"Probably? So there was still a chance for me to live Zee." 

"Yeah but I saw your monitors last night Ro. Your heart was barely beating." I hugged onto her tightly. She seemed unsure of what to do. 

"Zee let go of me or your going to send me into shock. I'm fine see I'm right here. It's only me." 

"I know Ro but."

"Zee calm down it's going to take a little more than that to get rid of me." 

"I'm sorry Ro." The doctors came in and checked on her. They said she was stable but she should stay a couple of days. Ro was getting better and better. Dr. Selig asked if he could talk to me alone. I nodded, as Ro looked fine enough while she was sleeping. 

"Zeta, I'm happy to see your friend doing well." 

"So am I." 

"Zeta I think that you should settle somewhere with the girl. I think she should get back into school and take a rest from living on the streets." 

"Hmm, I'll ask Ro see how she feels about it." 

"Zeta I was wondering if you were interested in a complete upgrade on your system." 

"What is it?" 

"You would be able to live without the hologram because you would have a solid human form, no more having to worry about electromagnets messing with your holograficmorphers. (Is that one word???)" 

"Would I be able to feel?" 

"Like a sense of touch." I nodded. "Yes, you would have your sense of smell and the rest of them in the right place as well." 

"Why is my sense of smell on top of my head?" 

"I really don't know I suppose it was a mistake." 

"Oh, well I guess so but I'll have to think more about it." 

"Alright I'll be making the upgrade for you if you ever want it but remember this. You can't change back to the way you were." 

"I will thank you Dr. Selig." 

~*~

Many months have passed since I last saw my greatest work the Zeta Project. Last time I heard he was living in an apartment with that Rosalie Rowen. I have been working on the upgrade for Zeta. I have to make sure though it works so Zeta is in no harm. I look through the emails I received one name ZETA. I open it. I find very disturbing news. 

Rosalie Rowen Zeta's friend has a rare case of cancer the type is leukemia but it has never been identified before. The poor girl, she's just hasn't had the best of luck so far in her life. I hope she makes it through when it becomes better. 


	3. Times passing us by....

A year later…

A couple months later…

Zee had been watching over this teenager girl for almost a year. She's been sick and this just wasn't any common cold or stomach flu. This could be the end of Zee's only friend, Rosalie Rowen. He was hoping to spend more time with her than this. Ro resting silently through the night. She had the last bit of Chemotherapy today. It had worn her out and made her feel terribly sick. Ro had gotten a rare case of leukemia and it was completely unsure if she was going to live. 

Ro had to stop going to school and back home. Well actually she lived with Zee in an apartment since she didn't have any family besides tons of foster families. She rested here at the hospital. Zee didn't want to leave her here alone so he stayed with her at all times. If she made it she was going to have a bunch of surprises when she got home. He had one time during a long operation gone shopping with her. Bucky stayed there with her and in return he came to live with us. Zee was starting to think that he too was worried about Ro.

"Zee, how's Ro doing?" Zee shook his head. It wasn't good by all means. 

"Not too good Bucky." 

"Will she make it through?" 

"I hope so." Bucky sat down looking sadly at the Ro. Yes, they both had their differences but Bucky didn't want to see Ro die. He kind of liked her just a little bit. Zee sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up. 

A couple of agents that knew the two before this happened passed by seeing the synthoid they thought was such a horrible monster depressed about the girl. They see the girl that they used to know that had so much spirit dying in the bed. "Come on West let's go." 

"Okay Lee, Agent Bennett are you coming?" He didn't answer as he watched his enemy vigil over the girl. 

"Come on we have to get on that next mission." 

The Next Morning…

The doctor entered in the hospital room. "Ahh she is doing well I see." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The Chemo Therapy it's gotten rid of all the symptoms and her blood cell count is back to normal now we just have to give her a bone marrow transplant." 

"She can go home?" 

"Yes but I suggest that you keep her home. Don't send her to school or anywhere else where theirs a possibility of her getting sick alright?" 

"Okay but she can go home?" 

"Yes Mr. Smith." Ro woke up three hours later seeing that Zee was there right next to her. 

"How did I do Zee?" 

"Just fine Ro. You can go home." 

"Really?" 

~*~

"Yes, you can." I got a wheelchair and helped Ro into it. She still looked tired. I had already got all her stuff in the car. Many people we knew stopped by and dropped off flowers for her. She got up from the wheelchair to the yellow jeep that I owned. I drove the hours drive home. Ro listened to the radio quietly as she looked out at the scenery. She had been through a lot and she was too exhausted to even come up with a conversation. I stopped in the driveway of our home. Ro looked at it astounded. 

"Are we home?" 

"Yes, Ro while you were at the hospital. I bought this house and got your stuff moved from your room in the apartment to here. I have a room all done for you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah and I got your room set up the way you like and everything." I moved all of her stuff from that small apartment to this spacious house and got a decorator to come in and decorate the whole place. 

"Sting and Stormy are here too?" 

"Uh huh." She stepped up to the house slowly. I helped her out since she was still a little weak. I hoped she liked it. I had gotten her a lot of stuff while she was gone too. She stepped up to the door and opened it slowly. She looked around the house as she walked slowly through it. Sting and Stormy her two dogs ran up to her quickly. She petted them before walking on to see more of the house. 

"Zee this house is beautiful." She spun around looking at the ceiling and the main entryway.

"I hoped you liked it." 

"I love it. It so much bigger than that apartment." 

"You want to see your room?" 

"**MY** room?" I nodded as I took her hand and led her up the stairs to her room. I told her to close her eyes and I would walk her into it. She didn't want to at first but then she did after I begged her a little bit. I walked her into the center of the room. 

"Okay open your eyes." 

She gasped I think in surprise. "Wow Zee this is amazing." 

"You like it?" 

"Yes it's great Zee." She sat down on her bed. 

"I let you rest Ro." 

"Oh okay, thank you Zee for everything." 

"Your welcome." She was already asleep across the bed. 

"Hey Zee what are you doing home?" Bucky asked surprised.

"They gave Ro her release she's better. They gave her a bone marrow transplant and everything." 

"She's staying?" 

"Yep." 

"Did you give her the presents you got her?" 

"No not yet." 

"When are you?" 

"After her nap." 

"She's asleep again?" 

"Bucky, she's been through needles, IV's and an couple operations. I think she deserves a nap." 

"I guess but she's been asleep for the last two days when I tried to visit her."

"She was asleep all day though." 

"Why?" 

"She HAD CANCER!!!" I yelled at him disbelieving that he would be complaining about Ro having cancer.

"Sorry geeze touchy. I was only kidding."

"I'm sorry Bucky she's my only friend." 

"Yeah I know." Both of us stayed downstairs quietly for most of the day for Ro. Bucky played with his dog Arizona. I pretty much made sure that Ro's surprises were ready. Bucky was eating his dinner when Ro came downstairs. 

"Zee?"

"Over here Ro." I yelled out in her direction.

"Oh I thought I heard someone over there what are you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

"You never do nothing. Now what are you doing?" 

"Okay, I'm watching a movie." Ro came over to by me and sat down. She watched the movie for a while till I got up. She watched me silently as I grabbed a bunch of wrapped presents and walked over to her. 

"Zee what is this?" I set them in front of her on the coffee table.

"They're presents for you." 

"But it's not Christmas or my Birthday I don't think." 

"It's your homecoming party." 

"Yeah Ro to welcome you to your new home." Bucky said sitting down in an armchair by her. 

"Bucky? What is the slimball weasel doing here?" I knew she wouldn't like that Bucky was here.

"He's living with us." 

"Well make sure he keeps away from my stuff got it." 

"Okay, okay I promise to not touch your stuff alright?" 

"Good cause I still hate you, brat." 

"Ro try to get along with him. He's going to stay and so are you." 

"Fine see if I care." She said looking away from Bucky to her dog Sting. 

"Open your presents." 

"Don't rush me." Ro took a hold of the present on top. There was a pile of almost fifteen packages. Most of them in a box shape or in a bag. The one in her hands was wrapped in ribbon and metallic blue wrapping paper. She opened it to her surprise was a game system for her. She set it down after thanking me for it. 

Soon about a half an hour later she opened all of her presents she had gotten a small TV, laptop, a new phone, some clothes, two pairs of shoes, a few vids, some flowers, CDs, and some lotions, body sprays, etc. 

"Zee thank you for all these gifts but, why did you get them for me?" 

"Because I was so happy to see you come home well. But I have one more gift for you." I brought out a big box from behind the couch and set it down for her. Ro opened it skeptical of what was in there. She gasped in surprise as she opened it. 

"Aww, they're adorable Zee where did you get them?" Ro picked up two small kittens and set them on her lap then got out a small golden puppy. 

"From a person who was selling kitten and puppies down the street." Ro picked up the dog and hugged it before kissing its forehead. The kittens where dark gray almost blue kittens. Ro stayed on the couch and ate her dinner before heading up to her room. She left the dogs and cats down stairs by mistake because she was so tired.

~*~

I looked around my room. Zee and Bucky had set up everything while I was in the hospital. It was perfect. It had everything that I wanted in it. Zee wasn't too bad a dictating my taste I suppose. I looked around the room paintings of the ocean probably near somewhere like Hawaii since there was volcanoes and such. The floor was wood with some soft rugs around in certain places. I noted that it seemed huge. I also noticed three dog beds by the fire. Each of them pretty big for a dog. I forgot to bring up the dogs oh well I'll get them later.

I walked around looking at the bookshelves, closet, dresser, and entertainment center. I saw some books from the apartment and some other things I had while I was living in the apartment. I had a very large CD collection on a couple racks over by my entertainment center. My dresser had all my clothes in it I had plus all my jewelry and makeup. My closet was pretty empty with the exception of a few shirts and a couple of coats. 

I had a fireplace over to the left of my bed. The whole room was like what I imagined my room to be when I got my own house. I walked around looking at everything in my bed. It was almost like a dream. 

My bed completely different from the one I had while we lived in the apartment. It had soft fluffy pillows with a soft oak frame. The mattress was so soft it was like a cloud. There was soft fluffy comforter under a couple of blankets and quilts. 

I guess Zee remembered that I liked candles since they were all around my room. All different colors they all smelled good like a bouquet of flowers and a basket of fruits. I walked out to the small balcony, window thing. I looked out to the ocean. It was beautiful. I could feel the ocean breeze blow my hair around.

I think I could stand living here. Zee would be there for me and Bucky I guess wasn't too bad as long as he stayed out of my room and my stuff. I guess I could learn to get along with him probably. Hopefully the school wouldn't be too bad. I left all my friends that I had at that school I went to before. I didn't get to say goodbye but I had only spent a semester there. It wouldn't be too bad to stay in one place for a while. I could make some real friends. I could probably get really good grades too. I would graduate then what? I suppose I shouldn't worry since I never thought about the future that much anyway. 

I walked back in my room and got dressed in a tank top and a pair of boxers from my dresser and tossed my dirty clothes into my hamper. I jumped into my bed as I heard somebody coming up. I sat in my bed waiting for whomever it was to come up. "Ro are you in your room?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah." Zee entered in my room with my two dogs Sting and Stormy following him. He had a box in his hands with the puppy and the two kittens. He smiled as he looked at me. 

"You like your room? I had a decorator come in a decorate the whole place." 

"Yeah it's wonderful did they do the rest of the house too?" 

"Some of it like the living room, kitchen and some other rooms. They didn't do my room or Bucky's but they decorated the rest." 

"Oh." 

"What are you going to name your puppy and kittens?" 

"I think I'll name the puppy Pooka, and the two kitty's Blink and Kat." 

"Hmm, those are different names." 

"Zee, why did you do all this?" 

"Because you're my friend Ro. I wanted to make you happy, have I not?" 

"No, Zee you've made me more happy than anyone else ever has." 

"Then why question it?" 

"I don't know I just don't think I deserve it." 

"Why not you've saved me before? You've convinced everyone that I was telling the truth and you about killed yourself doing it too." 

"I guess that's why I'm insane Zee." 

"I don't think your insane Ro." 

"Well you're the first." 

"I bet Bucky doesn't think your insane." 

"That's because he is but then so are you at times." 

"But I.." 

"Nevermind Zee." I laid down in my bed. Zee came over and sat down next to me. "Zee can you stay with me tonight?" I didn't want to be left alone tonight and I wasn't going to let Bucky stay with me.

~*~

"Sure Ro." She scooted over a little bit on her bed. I got the hint and slipped under the blankets with her. She held her puppy close to her as the two kittens snuggled together on a pillow above her head. I placed a pillow under my head. Ro got up from the bed for a second. 

"What are you doing Ro?" 

"Lighting the candles like I did in the apartment."

"Oh." She went around the room lighting about twenty candles before getting back in the bed. She sat down on the bed laying on my chest. I looked down at her. She smiled up at me. She soon though closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close. It felt different to hold her. It wasn't bad actually it felt good to hold her. It felt very good. I looked at her face while she slept quietly. 

She looked… I don't know how to described her, what was the word? Pretty? Beautiful? She looked both of those. Her face in the dim light made her seem almost like a mythical creature I saw one time. It was called an angel or was it a goddess. Though she didn't have any wings she had the face and something else I couldn't point out. 

She had been really sick lately and I didn't think she was going to make it if she had any more Chemo. It made her terribly weak till this morning. She looked a lot better suddenly as the doctor came in. It was odd to see that suddenly. But Ro has always confused me. She tries to explain things but even then most of the time she confuses me even more. 

I remembered when this all started, the case that decided my future well maybe even before that but either way she got sick before the trial but she was a main witness. I should have made them let her rest but they said if I did then I might not be able to get my freedom. Ro panicked and begged that she be allowed to go up there it didn't matter how sick she got she had to do this. 

She made it through the case but after when we were talking to Dr. Selig she passed out onto the floor. We got her to the hospital. She soon got better and we got an apartment and stayed there a while. Ro went to school and I worked at home on some science experiments on robotics. 

But then she soon got sick all the time and she was getting high temperatures, dizzy spells and she was tired all the time. The doctors took a blood sample, and confirmed that she had to many white blood cells and sent us to a hospital to confirm what kind of problem she had. They confirmed that she had a rare leukemia. Ro cried that whole day. She had never been more scared in her life. I tried to comfort her but I really didn't know how to comfort a girl teenager much less any human of that matter. 

He was glad now that he held the girl who made such a difference in his life in her bed. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he didn't have the slightest clues. She was the only person in the world that made him feel this way. It was an unexplainable feeling to stay as close to her as possible. He also felt relaxed and calmed by her presence. I looked down at her. 

"Ro?" 

"What is it Zee?" She was only half-asleep. She sounded really tired.

"Can I keep you?" 

"Mhmm." I bent down and touched her cheek. I couldn't stop myself from the temptation. She winced after I moved my finger across her cheek. 

"Zee close the window it's cold." I looked at my hand. I checked my monitors it was 67 degrees. I frowned at my hand. I couldn't wait until Dr. Selig called me back about that human upgrade. I would do this for Ro and for myself. I would make it so I had real skin, heart, the ability to taste, and everything else. So I could act almost normal for Ro. 

I took in Ro's scent. She smelled good. It smelt like roses, vanilla and some other scent, which was probably some perfume. Her hair smelled like flowers. I pushed back some hair that was in her face. She turned around to face me in her sleep. I stayed perfectly still as she came closer and closer till she found my lips. I held my breath as she kissed me on the lips. Wait I don't breath well I stayed really still. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake. She pulled away and just held onto my neck. I wished more than ever the I could feel that kiss. 

"Zee I love you." She let go and slid into my arms. That was weird was she dreaming of me? I guess I would never know. I sat there thinking about Ro the whole night while holding her. The rays of the morning light pierced the room. Ro was still asleep along with all of her pets. 

Soon after the sun had rose she took a big yawn, rubbing her eyes and stretching her back and arms. She turned around facing me. "Zee it's too early to get up make the sun go away." 

"I don't think I can do that Ro." 

"Why not?" 

"Because if the sun went away it would be extremely cold and the plants and animals would die." 

"It was a rhetorical question, Zee." 

"Oh." She petted Pooka all the way through her fur. Pooka let out a big yawn as she stretched out like Ro. I watched her silently. 

"Zee what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"No really what's wrong." 

"I'm just happy to see you home." 

"Oh okay." I saw two kittens rubbing against my hands. I petted them gently not wanting to hurt either of them. Ro got up and wrapped a blanket around herself. "Zee can you please leave until I'm dressed?" 

"Oh yeah sure." I walked out of the room and downstairs. Bucky was already sitting there dressed and ready for the day. 

"Is sleeping beauty up yet?" 

"Yes, but be nice to her." 

"Okay, okay." I heard Ro's door open and shut. Three pairs of feet came down the stairs. Two of her dogs ran out the door and Ro came down with Pooka in her arms. She kissed its head. That started me to get thinking of the kiss I got last night. Stop thinking about that Zeta. You're going to make her think you've lost it. 

"Zee can you show me around this town?" I looked up at her she was wearing her jacket, a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. I nodded as I offered my hand to her. She slipped a collar and leash around Pooka's head before taking my hand. She held onto it tightly. 

I walked around the beach with Ro nearby. She loved it so far. "Zee this place is great." 

"I knew you would like it." 

"Zee why are you being so nice to me?" 

"Because you risked everything to get my freedom." 

"No I didn't I barely risked anything." 

"Your life?" 

"Zee I wasn't in that much of danger."

"Yes you were." 

"Fine Zee you win I was." 

"Ro do you think I could learn to love?" 

"I'm sure you can Zee since you seem to be able to learn everything else." 

"Really?" 

"Uh huh." She sat down on the beach away from where the tide reached up and looked out at the ocean. Pooka laid down in the sand and fell asleep. I sat down next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her. As she looked out at the beach. 


End file.
